


A World That Glitters

by Rochelle_Templer



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochelle_Templer/pseuds/Rochelle_Templer
Summary: Mike didn't spend all that much time looking at the night sky before he met Micky....





	A World That Glitters

“Mick, what are you doin’? You know we have to get goin’ early tomorrow for that gig.”

“Aw, come on, Mike,” Micky said, literally bouncing back into the house. “You’ve got to see this.”

Mike crossed his arms over his chest and sighed as Micky dashed back outside. Davy and Peter were already asleep, and the Texan had hoped to convince Micky go upstairs to bed as well. Instead, he had discovered the drummer standing out on the balcony, staring at the night sky.

Micky looked down and then over at him again, a huge smile on his face. Then he frantically waved a hand at Mike, encouraging him to come closer. Deciding that there probably would be no peace until he found out what Micky was so excited about; Mike strolled over to stand next to him.

“All right, so what’s the deal here, Micky?” he drawled. “What are you looking at?”

“It’s up there,” Micky said, pointing at some undefined place among the stars. Mike tried to follow the path Micky’s finger indicated, but couldn’t see anything. The drummer must have caught onto his confusion because suddenly Mike could feel Micky’s hands guiding his neck and head. The touch made Mike tense up for a second, but that tension immediately evaporated due to how cautious Micky was being. For someone who was always excitable and overly energetic, Micky could be quite gentle.

That didn’t surprise Mike anymore. Micky always seemed to understand the need to be careful with him. A fact that Mike deeply appreciated.

“There, you should be able to see it now,” Micky said after turning Mike’s gaze slightly to the right. Mike peered into the sky for a few seconds more before finally seeing movement.

“That’s…what is that?” Mike asked.

“It’s a shooting star,” Micky said, beaming as he looked back up. “Well, actually, it’s probably a meteor. But who cares? It’s groovy either way.”

“It is,” Mike said, nodding slightly. Mike didn’t know much about space, but he knew that Micky was very interested in it. More than once, the two of them had sat on the beach at night to look at the stars. One night, Micky showed him where the constellations were. The Texan hadn’t really thought about the position of the stars before that. Other than to think that they were pretty in a clear, dark sky. Now though, he felt like he could see something more in them than before.

“I read this article in a magazine the other day,” Micky said. “It said that some scientists think life could have started on Earth because of stars. Like, stuff from stars falling onto the Earth. So that means the same stuff in stars is also in us.”

“They think we’re like stars?” Mike inquired. He wasn’t sure if he could get behind that idea without checking into it. Still, it seemed like it could be a possibility. He knew enough to know that stars had been around a lot longer than people had. And that they’d probably be around long after people too.

“Yeah, something like that,” Micky said. The drummer turned to look at him with another grin on his face. “Wouldn’t that be groovy though? That we’re all stars and that we could be part of all that up there?”

“Yeah,” Mike said quietly. It was an intimidating thought, but it was a beautiful one too. It did make him want to spend even more time looking at the stars above. Maybe tonight wasn’t the best time, but at that moment it was hard to want to go back inside.

“Come on,” Micky said, grabbing the Texan’s hand. “Let’s go down to the beach. We’ll be able to see more from there.”

Mike knew that he should say no. That the two of them should get to bed so they’d be ready for tomorrow. That he shouldn’t just do things like this on a whim so much.

“Sure, let’s go,” Mike said, letting Micky pull him down toward the beach.

Micky laughed as he took off, his smile brightening his face in the dim light. Mike figured that there was always coffee to keep him and Micky awake tomorrow.

Right now, there were stars to wonder over. Stars that were all around him.


End file.
